


关于Patrick Jane的使用维护

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感谢提供原始版本以及所有衍生版本的作者们</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于Patrick Jane的使用维护

××××××××·祝贺您·××××××××  
您现在已经令人羡慕的拥有了Patrick Jane。  
请严格按照本手册的提示来使用，您的Patrick Jane将使您的生活精彩万分！

××××××××·安装·××××××××  
当您收到您的Patrick Jane以后，请打开随包附件包装箱，将里面内容丰富的零食袋塞到其手中，然后对他说“Jane，下午茶时间到了！”，他将会面带迷人笑容地跟您走。  
当您的Patrick Jane被送进您手中时，他应该是装备完全、能量充足的。（如果您觉得他的眼角过于下垂，请相信这是基于现代国际新型审美标准制造的最佳效果，它将会造成Patrick Jane型号具欺骗性的附加效果，而绝不是我们为了偷工减料减少使用资源。但是此优势同时带来了电脑容量内存的一定缺乏，升级版将会为您解决该问题，另，您还可以外接移动硬盘版Kimball Cho）。请检查一下您是否有他的所有附件（见下文）以及是否收到了正确版本的Patrick Jane。 

Patrick Jane的正确版本有：   
Mark I Patrick Jane（神棍版，美国大众及娱乐媒体所有）  
Mark II Patrick Jane（顾问版，美国政府及CBI所有）

××××××××·技术规范·××××××××  
姓名：Patrick Jane  
种属：加利福尼亚调查局专案调查组顾问  
制造地：Warner Bros. Television（美国）  
身高：178cm（该产品升级速度最近有所减缓，但是请相信他比例上的完美）   
重量：政府机密 言论禁止   
寿命：如无意外的话，和正常人类相同   
电路连接：此型号需要大量的食物补充能源   
颜色：两个版本的Patrick Jane除穿着打扮上的细微变化外，没有太大的差别，请认准拥有一头灿烂金发的正版形象。

××××××××·操作程序·××××××××  
您的Patrick Jane是操作简便、高效率的。他以声音控制。请用英语清晰的发出指令。  
请相信您的Patrick Jane绝不是装饰品，他在室内和户外有非常广泛的用途。例如——

魔术：  
Patrick Jane擅于利用身边可利用的小道具完成迷惑人心的魔术表演，尤其常年累积的表演经验，使得他不论在怎样的场面下都可以从善如流，发挥最佳的舞台效果。有了他，不管是家族派对还是聚餐郊游，都能平添不少乐趣。

泡茶：  
您的Patrick Jane在对泡制一杯好茶有着自己独特的见解，通常即便在不合时宜的场合下，只要有足够的器具，他就能为您泡出香浓醇厚、回味留香的好茶，让您随时随地享受堪比专业茶艺师的服务。但需注意的是，由于在泡制的过程中，您的Patrick Jane也会为自己准备，故在原材料的购买上请以日常量的双倍以上计算。

与人沟通：   
与人沟通的能力是您的Patrick Jane与生俱来的，不管面对男女老少，甚至外星种族系列产品，您的Patrick Jane都可以快速的融入话题，并获取重要信息。如果你所拥有的是Mark I Patrick Jane版本，你甚至还可以增加意外的经济收入，在设计时，这正是Patrick Jane型号与众不同之处。

交通：  
附件中的驾驶证是属于您的Patrick Jane的。您可以充分信任和使用他成为您的司机。我们所有的Patrick Jane都是经过专业培训驾驶的，但是还是依然建议您在他开车的时候不要对车子的性能、他的技术水平等进行夸奖、贬低以及挑衅等容易产生情绪波动的言辞，避免发生原本过高的车速再度提升的惨剧，如果由此导致他在驾驶时不断发生超速、闯红灯等违规行为，也请理解这是程序行进时的正常现象

××××××××·注意·××××××××  
您收到的初始版本Patrick Jane在某些功能上仍有欠缺，升级至适当版本前请不要强行使用这些功能，否则您的Patrick Jane将会受到难以修复的损害，并且您甚至有可能会因此遭到起诉。 

××××××××·与其他产品的兼容性·××××××××  
您会发现您的Patrick Jane同我公司的Teresa Lisbon、Kimball Cho、Wayne Rigsby以及Grace Van Pelt系列的产品都能良好兼容。这又是本产品的一个优势所在。但是需要小心的是，他在熟悉周围环境之后，会有缺乏纪律感、不愿意按规矩办事这样的机能漏洞出现。

××××××××·警告·××××××××  
Kimball Cho与Patrick Jane的互联标准有『耍赖』、『顺从』、『亲密』三种。如果您希望他们能够达到亲密水准，我们强烈建议您购买Mark II Patrick Jane的版本，而Kimball Cho的版本也是同样。如果您希望Mark I Patrick Jane版本的两人磨合，则建议您将两人的『偶遇』与『意外』指数提到最高。  
注意，如果Kimball Cho的状态停在『愤怒』，而您的Patrick Jane依然停留在『耍赖』或者『亲密』上，请小心您的Patrick Jane会受到伤害。反之亦然。 

××××××××·附件清单·××××××××  
两个版本Patrick Jane的配备有一定程度的不同：  
各种各样的衬衫、鞋子、长裤等，几乎同一款式的传统三件套西装（Mark II版本），样式得体的不同款其它西装（Mark I版本），样式精致的茶具，零食、甜点或其它主食类快餐若干。

××××××××·注意·××××××××  
升级到2.0以上版本的Patrick Jane才能与移动硬盘版Kimball Cho良好兼容，我们不对由于越线使用导致线路烧毁负责。

××××××××·清洁·××××××××  
您的Patrick Jane不需要您教导他学习清洁，每天他有固定的清洁与休息时间用来保持更好的状态。但是请注意在他进入清洁与休息状态时不要打扰他，否则您会有生命（或者更严重）的威胁。

××××××××·润滑·××××××××  
正确的润滑方式和恰当的润滑剂有助于Patrick Jane保持稳定的状态。请务必在安全的地方进行润滑工作，比如卧室或车库。详情请参阅www.kimballcho.com。

××××××××·能量补充·××××××××  
您的Patrick Jane与您一样需要食物来补充能量，能量级过低会导致他无法顺利升级。用如下方法给您的Patrick Jane补充能量：  
食物：Patrick Jane对食物的质与量有着相当高的要求，最低限度是美味。但值得欣喜的是您的Patrick Jane并不挑食，任何类型的食物都将获得他的喜爱，包括并不仅限于各类面食、甜甜圈、曲奇饼干、水果以及蛋糕等。请注意给他保持蔬菜与肉类蛋白质的平衡，用以控制体重。  
饮料：红茶。适当的啤酒或红酒会令他的情绪高涨，对于他和Kimball Cho的互联标准有提升作用。请不要让他碰触烈性酒精，那对他的身体以及所有系列的互联标准都没有一点好处。

××××××××·升级·××××××××  
Mark I：Patrick Jane目前已经停产，极为珍贵。最近本公司正积极联络Mark I版本的收藏者提供消息用以Patrick Jane的拥护者分享。   
Mark II：Patrick Jane目前已经升级至2010版本，即将生产2011版本升级程序，敬请期待。

××××××××·警告·××××××××  
升级版无法卸载。  
升级至2010版的Mark II版本Patrick Jane将性格有所细微变化，通常表现在对环境稍加熟悉后即显现我行我素的品性，并伴随公然不服从管教、讨价还价等行为，请确定您对该状态的Patrick Jane仍然满意，否则请保留2010以前的版本系统，并且期待2011版本的改变将会解决该问题。  
原则上，我们不赞同您让2008以上版本的Patrick Jane独自一人，那会使他们原本的系统问题变得更为严重。如果您因强制他避开Kimball Cho系列型号而被起诉，我公司不会承担任何责任。 

××××××××·安全性·××××××××  
这得感谢Patrick Jane（特别是Mark II版本的）受欢迎程度，您最好遵照以下提示，以保证安全拥有您的Patrick Jane。 

 

完全保密的将Patrick Jane带回家。 

不要把您的Patrick Jane单独留在公众场合。 

不要把您的Patrick Jane借给任何人。 

不要让您的Patrick Jane坐在过往人群能够见到的汽车后座上。 

不要带您的Patrick Jane去拜访拥有Red John相关系列的朋友，这可能产生极为可怕的后果。 

购买Kimball Cho系列的产品将使Patrick Jane的故障率大为降低，而Sam Bosco系列产品很容易造成Patrick Jane的故障。

 

××××××××·常见问题·××××××××  
问：我能购买第二个Patrick Jane吗？   
答：根据该产品的受欢迎程度，我们将实行严格的限量制——每家只能有一个Patrick Jane。 

问：我还能购买你公司的其他产品吗？   
答：当然可以。Patrick Jane与其他产品的兼容性请参见上文。强烈建议您先购买Kimball Cho系列以提高产品性能。 

问：我曾看过一些同人文，说我的Patrick Jane有可能喜欢上同性。这是真的吗？   
答：无法确定。我公司的产品具有高度的自主性，他的喜好取决于自身性格和您的培养。但请相信他具有忠贞和自爱的良好品格，他既不会同时与复数的同性发生不纯关系，也不会毫无尊严的追着一个对他不屑一顾的对象。 

问：当我不使用Patrick Jane时，应该如何储藏他？   
答：一间简单整洁的房间就可以很好的储藏他。记得将他的附件也放在那里。如果您的Patrick Jane和我公司的Kimball Cho系列产品同时处于『亲密』标准，您可能需要将该产品也一并放入。 

××××××××·故障解决·××××××××  
故障：您的Patrick Jane眼眶通红，经常躲在无人的黑暗房间内，并伴随愤怒情绪。  
解决：通常这类情况发生在您的Patrick Jane附近出现有关Red John系列产品信息，建议您可以购买低价的Red John系列产品以供他拆毁，当发泄完毕后，您的Patrick Jane即会恢复正常。

故障：您的Patrick Jane举止失常，伴有头晕、头痛、精神力无法集中等症状，并且无目的的肆意行为大量增加。   
解决：请放心，您的Patrick Jane并无重大故障，只需在他恢复前对他进行严格看管即可。发生此现象多由于他的头部被某些球形物体撞击所致，平时如能多加留意他的安全指望，即能减少甚至完全解除这种状况的发生。若一旦发生此类情况，您能同时配备Kimball Cho系列产品对其进行伴随，将能避免更多的故障发生并加快恢复速度。

故障：您的Patrick Jane拥有大量不知从何而来的财富。  
解决：您不必探听这些财富的原拥有者，您的Patrick Jane天生具有赌博的良好技巧，如果您对此行为的合法性深表怀疑，并想杜绝此类情况的再度发生，建议尽快购买Kimball Cho系列产品即可。

故障：您的Patrick Jane容光焕发、体重下降，并且长期呈现黑眼圈症状。   
解决：不用担心，请检查之前他是否与同样达到亲密标准的Kimball Cho共处时间过长。 

故障：您的Mark I Patrick Jane总打扮得体、注意外形，并且总是热衷参与媒体活动。  
解决：这是Mark I Patrick Jane版本的普遍问题，您可以选择重新购买Mark II Patrick Jane版本。但是与此同时您势必将失去一部分Patrick Jane的『伪善』指数。

故障：您的Patrick Jane性格害羞，热爱冲浪运动，拥有不算明显的澳洲口音并且在附件包装箱中强制赠送了您一套完整的家庭套装。  
解决：您意外的收到了一个Simon Baker而非Patrick Jane！如果您还保有收据，您可以调换一个正品。否则您只好再购买一个Tim Kang，该产品价格昂贵并热爱大量不具安全因素的极限运动，极易损耗折旧，请您慎重考虑后再行购买。

故障：当您刚刚打开您的Patrick Jane，您的花园里立马出现某个身着普通深色西装，表情严肃，佩戴警用枪枝的Kimball Cho系列的产品。  
解决：这种问题常见于Mark II Patrick Jane。   
遵从以下提示：   
最好把您的Patrick Jane藏起来，否则如若您的Patrick Jane发生走失情况，本公司概不负责。注意请不要藏在拥有向面花园的玻璃窗，且没有任何可以从外部锁住的空间里——那会发生您的Patrick Jane自行离开的情况。  
不要尝试欺骗Kimball Cho系列产品您拥有的是Mark I Patrick Jane或其它系列产品，他将能洞悉您的谎言。

故障：您的配偶开始变得内向和沉默。他或她甚至会用暴力威胁您的Patrick Jane。   
解决：问问您自己，是否花太长时间和您的Patrick Jane待在一起了？是不是忽略了您的配偶？也许您曾经无礼要求对方将头发染成金色？或者穿上三件套式西装？而且最糟糕的情形是，您的配偶可能会在暴力威胁您的Patrick Jane后被催眠。

××××××××·特别提示·××××××××  
如果您的Patrick Jane在与Kimball Cho产品共处一室后出现体能下降、神情恍惚、衣衫凌乱并且身上有点状痕迹等状况，请立刻检查对方的产地与互联标准。如果发现『Made in「RSL研究委员会」』的字样并且互联标准被锁定在『亲密』以及『NC-17』的级别上，很抱歉您恐怕收到了由当地程序员私自修改过程序的不合格产品。凭着收据您可以更换一次合格品，否则恐怕您只能把Patrick Jane的互联标准也调整为『亲密』。（请注意达到亲密程度的对方产品不可超过复数，否则您的Patrick Jane的使用年限将降低三成）。

祝您好运！ 

—END—


End file.
